


In the Aftermath

by Majikthise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majikthise/pseuds/Majikthise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Season 5 ends.  It is a short one-shot about Dean's life after Sammy falls into the pit and Cas goes back to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

Sam lay horizontal, hovering a few feet above the ground. Not because of some witch’s spell, but by several huge meat hooks stuck through his shoulders, feet, and sides. He could only see a few feet in front of him, then just endless blackness. The wailing and screaming of untold nameless souls was so unceasing that he could almost block it out. Until one particularly horrid scream would break through, then he had to start trying all over again. 

Sam groaned as he saw a shape coalesce from the shadows. Recognizing the figure, Sam began to stir, “Dean!” He called weakly, his voice hoarse. “Dean! Is that really you? How did you get down here? You gotta help me.” Dean walked over to him slowly. “Come on, Dean! Help me! Get me down! Lucifer left me! He said down here, he doesn’t need to wear me, just torture me.” As Sam struggled his wounds reopened and fresh blood coated over the old crust, dripping onto the floor. Sam noticed something glint in Dean’s hand. A blade, jagged and sharp. “Dean, wha- what is that? What are you doing? It’s me!!” 

Dean chuckled as he advanced, “Aw Sammy, you know I can’t believe you.” He plunged the knife into Sam’s side next to one of the hooks. Sam screamed, fainted. Came around to see Dean’s face leering above him. “Either way I have my orders. Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll make sure you’re not Lucifer. I’ll separate you from him, one slice at a time.” He brought the knife into Sam’s side once more.

*************

Dean awoke sitting bolt upright covered in sweat. He ran stumbling to the bathroom. A lifetime of staying at crappy motels meant he could navigate them in pitch blackness as if there was one master layout he was following in his mind. He barely made it to the toilet before retching. Having only a bottle of Jack for dinner, he had little to offer the toilet bowl. However, that didn’t stop his body from trying. Dry heaves continued to wrack his body for the next hour. He thought miserably of Lisa and Ben. Immediately feeling guilty for even wanting to be near them. Waking up next to her, helped to lessen the pain from the nightmares. Hell, it even made heaving into a toilet a little less awful and a lot more sanitary. Dean thought wearily. 

Finally he gathered his strength and took a hot shower. He felt slightly better until he came back out of the bathroom. This motel had been out of singles, so they gave him a room with two twins instead. Seeing that second bed looking like it was just waiting for Sam, almost sent Dean back to the toilet. But he was awake now and once again able to shove those feelings down and lock them up tight. That didn’t mean he had to stay here, though. “Screw this place.” He muttered. They hadn’t had any good porn channels anyway. 

He took off driving down the deserted two lane somewhere in the Oklahoma Panhandle. He had left Lisa and Ben for the week in order to track down some rare book about Hell from some older half-crazed hunter hiding in the middle of nowhere. He had driven for only a short time, when a bright light flashed through the sky caught his attention. It left a trail and he continued to stare at it, watching it fade thinking the worst. Falling angels, maybe? More fairies? Suddenly he saw another one and another. “Oh!” Dean actually permitted himself a small smile. They were meteors. This must be a meteor shower. 

The first time he had seen one was when Sam went through an astronomy phase when he was about 10. Every time, a meteor shower would happen and if they weren’t on a case, Sam would beg Dean to drive them somewhere deserted to watch it. Their father saw it as nothing more than a waste of gas and while Dean felt the urge to always obey him on more than one occasion he relented. On his own, Dean hadn’t seen much point in watching chunks or rock burning up in Earth’s atmosphere. It seemed pretty lame. Not when he could be hooking up with some chick or ganking something. However, watching Sammy stare heavenward utterly enraptured, spouting of encyclopedic knowledge of the stars, their orbits, and even some of the more obscure myths about the constellations. That was something Dean cared about. Which is how he ended up stretched out on the hood of his Impala at around 2am staring at the stars.


End file.
